Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page/Archive 17
Ebonypaw (K) - Approved eh 02:31, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the shading just a bit? 16:11, March 22, 2015 (UTC) I think the darkness is okay, but could you define it a little more on her face? 18:35, March 23, 2015 (UTC) re-ups 03:39, March 24, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 16:57, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 23:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Newtcloud (W) ~ Approved noot noot 19:33, March 23, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 16:58 Sat Mar 28 Approved. 23:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) pheasanttail (w) - redone last one for tonight — Sat Mar 28 09:22 24 hours. 23:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Gingerpaw (A) ~ Redone-ion rings what an asshole 21:25, March 28, 2015 (UTC) 24 hours. 23:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Cross-scar (W) - Redone lmao 22:39, March 28, 2015 (UTC) 24 hours. 23:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Ysoltstar (L) - CBA for Silverw 17:19, March 28, 2015 (UTC) define and lighten up the shading 17:25 Sat Mar 28 Re-uploaded. 17:51, March 28, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 22:07, 03/31/2015 Approved. 19:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Medium-haired Deputy Blanks - CBA file:DeputyMHM.png two in one morning yas — Sat Mar 28 21:27 CBA? 22:03, 03/31/2015 Approved. 19:27, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hawkwing (W) ~ CBA GOD he's old 23:49, March 29, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 21:25, April 2, 2015 (UTC) how is he so gorg ;3; Ravie<3 02:51, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 13:06, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Pheasanttail (D) - CBA file:Pheasanttail.deputy.png my poor son — Fri Apr 3 23:38 CBA? "he's hot hot hot" -tawnystorm 01:20, 04/5/2015 Approved. 13:07, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Goldenlight (W) ~ CBA Err, I tried. It looks bad. I can't shade it for some reason, but I used Pixlr. Flamestar22 20:50, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Add pupils to the eyes. There's also an empty pixel on our left front leg. To shade on pixlr, make a new layer, then draw in the shading where it needs to be. Use other images for a reference. Then go to Filters>Blur>Gaussian Blur and set it to a good rate. Remove the waste (or set the layer mode to multiply) and you should be good. If he's ginger then he should also have stripes. I suggest using GIMP, as it's a lot better than pixlr. 20:55 Fri Apr 3 GIMP requires download, and I can't download things to my computer. I also don't know how to add pupils, and I've tried doing shading, but it won't work for some reason. Thanks for the advice though. Flamestar22 20:59, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I've been asked to take over, and I'll get it up soon :P 21:02, 04/3/2015 reups 19:14, 04/6/2015 CBA? 19:19, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 20:00, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Shadepaw (A) - CBA All colours, opacity percentages etc taken from kit. 14:44, March 7, 2015 (UTC) theres a little waste between his front paws — Mon Mar 9 00:15 Re-uploaded. 22:17, March 26, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 23:22 Mon Apr 6 Approved. 20:02, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Elmstar - (D) - CBA shading is hell 17:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Define the facial shading a tad. 18:35, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 19:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 23:26 Mon Apr 6 Approved. 20:03, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Aftertide (W) ~ CBA Ew. x.x --Nachtide define the shading on the legs, and sign your post with four tildes (~~~~) next time instead of putting your name manually. 21:05 Thu Apr 2 Which legs? I personally think the front ones are defined already, if you're referring to those o3o And it wouldn't let me. --Nachtide (talk) 21:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ah alright. i think the shading on the front legs could be defined, but it doesn't need to be defined too much. 21:31 Thu Apr 2 What's the light source on this? If it's the standard, the face shading needs defined. Ravie<3 02:54, April 3, 2015 (UTC) If somebody could help me fix this up, I'd appreciate it ^^;; I don't know light sources and whatnot that well. --Nachtide (talk) 19:11, April 5, 2015 (UTC) just define shading on the face (should be on our left side of the face) and put the shading on the underside of the tail and this will be good 18:13, 04/6/2015 Re-uploaded. I tried xD --[[User:Nachtide|''Nac]][[User:Nachtide|ht]][[User:Nachtide|ide]] 22:43, April 6, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 14:01, 04/7/2015 Approved. 11:01, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Giratinashadow (W) - CBA ??? (I can remove the wings if need be) — Thu Apr 2 21:16 CBA? 23:57, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 11:01, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit (k) - CBA he's description was a pain in the butt to follow — Sat Mar 28 08:52 Would his tabby marks show? 17:19, April 6, 2015 (UTC) His tabby markings are there, if that's what you mean. — Tue Apr 7 09:38 Define them then? 14:04, 04/7/2015 I think they're fine the way they are tbh. Like the layer is his base pelt set on multiply @ 100%, so idk — Wed Apr 8 08:39 Looks fine to me! CBA? 15:52, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 12:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Vix (A) ~ CBA meh 20:33, March 7, 2015 (UTC) lighten the body shading a touch and blur it 00:26, March 8, 2015 (UTC) '''Reups' 13:36, March 8, 2015 (UTC) define and lighten the shading everywhere. i suggest tinting it a li'l bit but you don't have to 18:59 Wed Mar 11 Reups 13:38, March 13, 2015 (UTC) This is lovely, but could you explain where your light source is? 14:17, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :3 It's coming at her face. Should I define the shading a tad or fix the lighting? 10:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC) If it's coming from the face, swap the shading on the tail around. 13:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Reups 10:11, March 31, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 12:42, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 13:18, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm (DF) (app) - CBA the difference between this and her warrior charart tho — Sun Mar 29 01:45 CBA? 12:35, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 13:19, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Quail (K) - CBA I was asked to do this by the owner so here I am, onto Swampgator and then Jadefur. 02:28 Sat Mar 21 It's beautiful! Define the shading a little everywhere but the leg/thigh/haunch thing. :P [[User:Ravenfang|'wow']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'i'm']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'cool']] 16:16, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Still working? 13:14, April 6, 2015 (UTC) re-ups. 23:25 Mon Apr 6 CBA? 15:48, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 20:18 Sat Apr 11 Daisykit (K) - CBA my precious child — Fri Mar 27 07:41 redone i like this better — Thu Apr 9 06:20 CBA? 15:48, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 20:18 Sat Apr 11 Oakstar (L) - CBA i just picked a random dead leader of mine just to try these out. 15:42 Sat Mar 28 Define the tail shading a bit. 15:46, March 28, 2015 (UTC) define all shading 00:29, March 30, 2015 (UTC) re-ups. 21:03 Tue Mar 31 CBA? 15:47, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 20:18 Sat Apr 11 Starblast (W) - CBA My little player *sniffle* Comments? :3 Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 23:30, March 31, 2015 (UTC) smudge the stripes more 23:33, 03/31/2015 define the shading everywhere? 23:51 Tue Mar 31 Re-ups. I'll probably go through and smudge the stripes along his tail more because it's not showing too well. Comments? Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 23:59, March 31, 2015 (UTC) smudge most of his stripes a li'l more, they look more blurred than smudged. the tail stripes are fine tho 00:00 Wed Apr 1 Re-ups. Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 00:08, April 1, 2015 (UTC) love the pattern, are you using gaussian blur for the shading? i recommend avoiding that so the shading wouldn't seem so overblurred or blotchy in some places 01:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups. I don't know if it's any better, I tried redoing the shading to where it would look better and it just looks darker to me with slight variations here and there *sigh* I tried to redo the shading so it didn't appear blotchy but... idk Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 03:04, April 2, 2015 (UTC) define the light on the tail, and lighten up the shading just a li'l bit 11:35 Thu Apr 2 Re-ups. If I don't kill the shading, I'll be shocked, tbh. Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 03:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC) define the light on our right front leg and then it looks good. shading is a pain 20:57 Fri Apr 3 Re-ups. Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 04:29, April 4, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 15:46, April 10, 2015 (UTC) approved. 20:18 Sat Apr 11 Swiftstorm (W) - CBA yea. 21:19 Sat Apr 4 define the shading a touch on the tail and legs 17:46, April 5, 2015 (UTC) re-ups. 01:21 Wed Apr 8 CBA? 15:44, April 10, 2015 (UTC) approved. 20:18 Sat Apr 11 Mossstar (L) - CBA rip. 10:46, April 7, 2015 (UTC) CBA? approved. 20:18 Sat Apr 11 Umbrastripe (app) ~ CBA hi 04:07, March 28, 2015 (UTC) cba? too hot damn 23:02, April 14, 2015 (UTC) approved. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 mitchell (kp) - CBA — Sat Mar 28 08:52 CBA? 22:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC) approved. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 Wolfkit (Ki) - CBA 20:14, 04/6/2015 CBA? 10:25, April 13, 2015 (UTC) approved. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 Roseleaf (MC) ~ CBA idk. 03:07 Sun Apr 12 CBA? 11:31, April 15, 2015 (UTC) approved. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 Smokethorn (W) - CBA since his bae got one he gets one too 04:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 11:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) This is optional, but even though black cats get blue shading, this looks REAllY blue to me... maybe it should be a bit more black? ♥ I believe in magic, and love at first sight, and fairytales. ♥ 01:02, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Nah if it were more black you wouldn't be able to see it on the black base. 02:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) approved. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 Gullbreeze (W) - CBA yoo 02:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) CBA? i am in love with this leggy how do u do it 23:22, 04/13/2015 i open gimp, delete the white in the blank, begin to lay down my base colors and ginger patches, burst into tears, sob for twenty minutes, summon the neighborhood crossroads demon, sell my soul for the fiftieth time, (really just give them an iou), have them complete it for me, promise to never make anymore, delete the waste around the image, save it, and done! as easy as 1 2 3 00:34, April 14, 2015 (UTC) approved. also my friend, you have issues. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 Coldpelt (W) ~ Redone shame he was such a sue 23:09 Sat Apr 11 1. there's a loooot of waste around his whole body 2. the shading needs blurred/smudged bc it's flat 3. also, i'd lighten that shading otherwise, it looks great! Isa<3 23:15, April 11, 2015 (UTC) the waste is supposed to be there 23:24 Sat Apr 11 reups also you dont have to blur/smudge your shading if it's flat you just have to define the depth of it 23:30 Sat Apr 11 could you blur/smudge it a little more though? 23:35, April 11, 2015 (UTC) reups 15:57 Sun Apr 12 up by the shoulder, the shading is a very thin line- it's a little unrealistic? maybe blur that somehow, or make the line less.. idk the term, defined? ♥ I believe in magic, and love at first sight, and fairytales. ♥ 01:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC) redone 11:42 Wed Apr 15 24 hours. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 Cliff (Ki) - Redone file:Cliff.kit.png again — Tue Apr 14 23:43 24 hours. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 Cliff (A) - Redone — Tue Apr 14 23:43 24 hours. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 Alexander (Ki) - Redone — Tue Apr 14 23:43 24 hours. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 Cinderleaf (Mc) - Redone such a pain in the ass tbh — Tue Apr 14 23:43 24 hours. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 Rookheart (W) ~ Redone yeah. 19:27 Wed Apr 15 24 hours. 20:55 Thu Apr 16 Elmstar (L) - CBA u tried fez u tried (and yes I will define the shading lmao) 10:53, March 28, 2015 (UTC) define the scars a tiny bit? beautiful 15:33 Sat Mar 28 I think they're fine tbh. As he ages, they would likely heal or fade more, given that they haven't been overly livid or prominent in the other chararts. 17:52, March 28, 2015 (UTC) old scars tend to be white-pink in color; fresher stuff is the shade you have now 00:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm not really here to say what should or shouldn't be done cause I dunno your standards on realism with things like scars. But a cat this color would have a skin color similar to this, since fur color does affect skin color. Scars, depending on the age of them and the individual (some people scar lighter, some scar darker, I assume it's the same for cats), the color would be a little off from that. Which would likely be a good bit lighter than these scars, since dark skin has a tendency to scar lighter, it'd probably be a little closer to gray. Just thought I'd give some input on that cuz i'm a nerd Re-uploaded. 13:52, April 6, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 16:56, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 14:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Chervilclaw (W) - Tweaked played around with the shading — Tue Apr 14 23:43 the shading's really really dark, maybe lighten it up a bit? ♥ I believe in ghosts, in magic, love at first sight, and fairytales. ♥ 00:10, April 18, 2015 (UTC) It's really the same as before; just smudged better. — Sat Apr 18 00:13 24 hours yo. 21:29 Tue Apr 21 Daisyclaw (W) ~ CBA the babe gives me so many feels -''TITAN''[[User talk:Ospreypaw|'' HAS A PLAN FOR YOU!]] 23:20, February 27, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Blend in the two separate shading placements. Feb 26, 2015, 22:40 (UTC) Re-ups -[[User:Ospreypaw|''TITAN]][[User talk:Ospreypaw|'' HAS A PLAN FOR YOU!]] 23:20, February 27, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw define the light on the leg closest to us 15:30 Sun Mar 8 Re-ups Swiggty Swonger, I summon thee donger . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 02:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw The majority of the stripes look too solid. Smudge or blend them into the fur more? 14:06, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups Swiggty Swace, I summon thee Ace . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 01:57, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Define the shading. 11:28, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re-ups Swiggty Swace, I summon thee Ace . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 20:52, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw smudge/blur the shading 18:56, 03/21/2015 Re-ups Swiggty Swace, I summon thee Ace . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 20:36, March 22, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Add a bit more depth and then this gets a CBA. 23:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Still working? 13:11, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'll upload when I get the chance Swiggty Swace I summon thee Ace . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 14:32, April 6, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Re-ups Swiggty Swace I summon thee Ace . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 21:47, April 10, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw CBA? 21:25 Tue Apr 21 Approved. 12:03, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Thunderbird (k) - CBA file:Thunderbird.kit.png nice — Mon Mar 23 20:31 '''redone' to match her new description — Sat Apr 4 21:53 Lighten it just a tad? It's hard to differentiate the colouring from the lineart. 12:48, April 9, 2015 (UTC) reups — Sat Apr 11 03:02 CBA? 21:25 Tue Apr 21 Approved. 12:03, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Crystalpaw (a) ~ CBA what a nice kid 21:01, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Blur or judge the shading more 13:04, March 25, 2015 (UTC) re-up 20:46, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Maybe add another layer of darker points to her face, so you build up the hues of the seal point in her life image? Just one or two more in increasingly darker and smaller layers. Optional though. 03:12, March 26, 2015 (UTC) re-up 23:32, March 26, 2015 (UTC) where the nose go add nosepink 00:07 Sun Apr 5 re-up 18:41, April 6, 2015 (UTC) define the shading on the tail. 23:27 Mon Apr 6 re-up 22:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 21:25 Tue Apr 21 Approved. 12:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Loachtail (ki) ~ CBA small gay ready to play 20:50, March 28, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 21:25 Tue Apr 21 Approved. 12:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Loachtail (A) ~ CBA cat lesbian 22:02, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Define facial shading 14:09, 04/7/2015 re-up 23:29, April 14, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 21:25 Tue Apr 21 Approved. 12:05, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Ruddkit (K) - CBA Could someone rename this Ruddkit (WC).kit.png? 19:05, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Define earpink and define shading everywhere. 12:46, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 10:59, April 8, 2015 (UTC) CBA? 21:25 Tue Apr 21 Approved. 12:05, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Adderkit (Ki) - CBA — Tue Apr 14 23:43 CBA? 21:25 Tue Apr 21 Approved. 12:06, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Caboose (Ki) - CBA file:Caboose.kit.png — Tue Apr 14 23:43 CBA? 21:25 Tue Apr 21 Lars (Kp) - CBA file:Lars.kp.png — Tue Apr 14 23:43 CBA? 21:25 Tue Apr 21 Approved. 12:06, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Beautifulface (MCA) - Redone last one of the set — Tue Apr 21 23:23 24 hours. 12:31, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Bouldertail (W) - Redone nerd — Tue Apr 21 23:23 24 hours. 12:32, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Peridotflight (W) ~ Redone ???? why does this nerd look so good???? 02:40 Wed Apr 15 beauty. maybe smudge those markings a bit more tho? 12:58, April 15, 2015 (UTC) reups 21:09 Thu Apr 16 Just a suggestion, but possibly smudge them a bit more? 21:25 Tue Apr 21 idk i think if i smudged them more you wouldn't be able to see them very well and i would be asked to define them 11:21 Thu Apr 23 24 hours. Approved. 11:15, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Ivysnow (K) ~ CBA this little cutie. 15:19 Thu Mar 26 *poke* 23:28 Mon Apr 6 Define earpink? 14:56, April 8, 2015 (UTC) re-ups. 01:50 Sat Apr 11 re-ups changed 'im up. 23:03 Thu Apr 16 Prod 21:25 Tue Apr 21 CBA? 16:01, April 23, 2015 (UTC) approved. 00:04 Sat Apr 25 Sapphire (W) ~ CBA i'm getting rid of it 00:13 Sun Apr 5 blur the shading and the earpink 17:45, April 5, 2015 (UTC) reups 18:32 Sun Apr 5 blur the haunch shading 18:11, 04/6/2015 reups 11:56 Wed Apr 8 smooth out the shading just a bit more and I'll CBA 15:45, April 10, 2015 (UTC) reups 21:26 Sat Apr 11 Juuust smooth the shoulder shading a bit more to match the rest of the body. 21:25 Tue Apr 21 reups 11:37 Thu Apr 23 Fabulous. CBA? 16:11, April 23, 2015 (UTC) approved. 00:04 Sat Apr 25 James (Ki) - CBA file:James (Lo).kit.png — Tue Apr 14 23:43 Lighten the shading a tad on the haunch? beauts. 21:25 Tue Apr 21 reups thank c: — Tue Apr 21 23:12 CBA? 16:13, April 23, 2015 (UTC) approved. 00:04 Sat Apr 25 Oakheart (W) - CBA file:Oakheart.warrior.png — Tue Apr 14 23:43 Lighten the shading on the white part of his stomach, and maybe define it on his tail a bit? 21:25 Tue Apr 21 reups — Tue Apr 21 23:20 CBA? 16:13, April 23, 2015 (UTC) approved. 00:04 Sat Apr 25 Ivysnow (W) ~ CBA yeah, i'll be redoing the kit i did up there pronto. 22:57 Thu Apr 16 re-ups i redid some of his markings. 01:39 Sun Apr 19 Prod. 21:25 Tue Apr 21 CBA? 16:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC) approved. 00:04 Sat Apr 25 Hawkpaw (A) - CBA yas — Tue Apr 21 23:23 CBA? 16:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC) approved. 00:04 Sat Apr 25 Sedgecloud (W) - CBA — Sat Apr 25 09:36 my precious child ;; CBA? 09:53, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Approved. 10:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC)